1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method to form a polyurethane material, a reactive composition suitable to be used to provide a polyurethane material and the polyurethane material itself.
2. Background Information
Methods to produce polyurethane materials are well known at present. Various catalysts have been used to promote the gelling and optionally the blowing of the reactive materials in the blend of an isocyanate and an isocyanate reactive component. Various metallized polyhedral oligomeric silsesquioxane (referred to as POMS) are known as suitable catalysts for the urethane-bond providing reaction.
WO 2007/041344 mentions metallized nanostructured chemicals as cure promoters. Composite materials comprising polymers (including polyurethanes) and POMS, comprising Ti as metal are mentioned.
WO 2008/144735 discloses metallized polyhedral oligomeric silsesquioxanes, metalized using Ti or Zr, as catalyst as cure promoters for polyurethanes.
WO 2009/065873 discloses polyhedral oligomeric stanna silsesquioxanes as catalyst for polyurethane curing. The polyurethane may be used in coatings, lacquers, paintings, films and polymer compositions and increases the scratch resistance of coatings.